inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sing
3:51 | label = Asylum · Atlantic | writer = Ed Sheeran · Pharrell Williams | producer = Williams | sung_by = Sergio Calderon | previous = "All of Me" (2015) | current = "Sing" (2015) | next = "18" (2015)}} '"Sing"' is a song by English singer-songwriter, Ed Sheeran. It was released on April 7, 2014, serving as the lead single from his second studio album, ''x Sergio Calderon performed the song live and posted it over his YouTube channel on August 29, 2015. Lyrics It’s late in the evening Glass on the side now I’ve been sat with you For most of the night Ignoring everybody here We wish they would disappear So maybe we could get down now I don’t wanna know If you’re getting ahead of the program I want you to be mine, lady To hold your body close Take another step into the no-man’s land For the longest time lady I need you darling Come on set the tone If you feel you’re falling Won’t you let me know, oh Oh ooh If you love me come on get involved Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh Oh ooh Sing, oh oh Oh oh Louder, oh oh Oh oh This love is a blaze I saw flames from the side of the stage And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know But something to drink and maybe something to smoke Let it go until I wrote a change singing we found love in a local raid, no I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say But I can just figure it out and hope and pray I told them my name and said it’s nice to meet ya Then she handed me of a bottle of water filled with tequila I already know she’s a keeper Just from this one small act of kindness, I’m in deep If anybody finds out I’m meant to drive home But I’m drunk and gonna live it now no? We just sit on the couch one thing led to another now she’s kissing my mouth I need you darling Come on set the tone If you feel you’re falling Won’t you let me know, oh Oh If you love me come on get involved Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh Oh Sing, oh oh Oh oh Louder, oh oh Can you feel it? All the guys in here don’t really wanna dance Can you feel it? All that I can hear is music from the back Can you feel it? Found you hiding here so hoped you'd take my hand, darling Before the beat kicks in again Can you feel it, oh Can you feel it, oh no no no? If you love me come on get involved Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh Oh If you love me come on get involved Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe oh Oh Sing Video References Category:Songs Category:Covers